Introvert
by claresbabyblues
Summary: Clare is definitely someone who prefers to be by herself. Her best friend is quite the opposite. Alli drags Clare to a party where Clare sees her ex. She scrambles to find a stranger to use in hopes of making her ex jealous. That stranger is Eli Goldsworthy and he doesn't mind being used at all especially if being used means he gets to kiss her again. T for later chapters.


A/N: This is the first story that I'm posting here, I'm kind of nervous about it. But this account is really just a way for me to improve my writing and even entertain readers, if they end up liking it. Feel free to leave reviews, constructive criticism is always appreciated. This is based off an AU prompt found on tumblr. Characters may be a bit OOC but I'll try my best to keep them as close to how they are as possible. But yeah here is Party Girl!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor do I own any of the characters in it. Also, I do not own any of the music mentioned in this one shot. Thank you! I also do not own the prompt this was based off.

Parties weren't her scene. They never had been and they never will be. Her scene was more...library or curled up on her sofa binge watching Friends via Netflix. Anything having to do with isolation and being holed up inside a quiet area was her scene. Had she wanted to be a party girl? Of course! At one point, she would have done anything for Alli to take Saint Clare under her wing and teach her the way of a party girl. But Alli, who had been Clare's closest friend for years, knew better than to let Clare's desperation for popularity and acceptance to get to her and refused the blue eyed beauty's pleas.

Eventually, Clare learned to accept her love of isolation and how she would never ever be a party girl. Alli and her laugh to this day on what would have happened if she had taken Clare under her wing. Clare would have been a terrible party girl. To be a party girl one needs to be outgoing, willing to drink, not care about what anyone else thinks, and is purely there to enjoy herself. Her main goal would be attending the party while maybe a secondary goal would be to get laid. And the secondary goal is completely optional. For Alli in particular, the secondary goal was usually there. Though it wasn't always getting laid-she hoped to find her dream boy at a party. Not so much hoped as she fully believed she would find him at one. She said it was a gut feeling.

And while Alli is outgoing, willing to drink, and definitely confident enough in herself to not give a flying fuck what anyone else thinks of her at those parties, Clare is the opposite. Clare liked staying in, being by herself and when she did have to talk to people, she was shy and felt her cheeks set aflame as she stuttered and made herself look idiotic in front of her peers. Willing to drink? Is maybe an option? Clare would make a few exceptions when it came to drinking alcohol. She thoroughly enjoyed pina coladas and sometimes cocktails and wine. But shot after shot and drinking straight vodka until one is completely shitfaced is something that she definitely was not into and when she thought about it; It was not something she approved of her best friend doing. Finally, caring about what other people thought is practically all Clare did. Someone gave her weird looks while she was walking onto campus, critical eyes scanning what she was wearing. Clare was tempted to turn on her heels and change immediately. Whether that person gave her that look for a valid reason or not. But just because Clare was not a party girl, didn't mean that Alli didn't try to drag her to parties still. All of which Alli got invited to first hand due to her outgoing and bubbly attitude. Clare usually declined Alli's offers to go to a party with her. Usually being the key word.

"Claaaaaare!" came a sing-songy voice from the living room. Clare, who was still curled up in bed asleep, woke up and groaned loudly, pulling her comforter over her head. "Why in the hell did I give her a key again?" the girl mumbled softly to herself. Clare heard the front door slam shut and the clinking of heels against her hardwood floors let the brunette know that her best friend would be disturbing her quiet in about 3, 2, 1- "Clare Edwards, wake up. It is 11 in the morning. Get up, we have a big day ahead of us." The curly headed girl groaned dramatically and pulled the covers even higher over her head, "Leave me alone, Alli. I stayed up all night finishing Friends." Alli rolled her eyes, thankful that Clare couldn't see, and walked closer to Clare's bed, tearing the comforter off of her. Clare's hair was a mess. Her cinnamon tendrils sticking up left, right, and even up. Alli stifled a laugh.

Clare shot Alli an ice cold glare and crossed her arms across her chest, her lower lip protruding in a pout. The dark haired fashionista shook her head, "Oh no you don't. Don't get all pouty with me, Clarebear. I am not letting you stay locked up in this dorm room for one more second. I made plans for us today to get you out and about. Maybe even get you some sun, you're starting to look like a vampire." Clare got up out of her bed, stretching in hopes of feeling less drowsy. "Maybe that is my goal, Alli. Maybe I want to look like a vampire or maybe, even I am one," Clare joked, putting up her hands in a claw like way and hissing at the darker girl. Alli laughed dryly, "Though that would explain your introverted ways, I'm going to have to say no. Both to you being a vampire and you wanting to look like one. I've seen you faint over seeing blood and also, I've heard you complain about Twilight for the past 5 years of our friendship so again, I doubt you want to look or be a vampire at all." Clare sighed, "You got me there." "I know I do, Edwards. Now get ready and stuff. I made plans for us." Clare snorted, "Really? You made plans? I didn't know-it's not like you've been mentioning it practically every other sentence." The darker girl laughed, "Stop being sucha smartass," she exclaimed hitting her friend on the butt playfully as if trying to rush her.

Clare squeaked and swatted at Alli's hand, "I'm going, I'm going. Yeesh." The pale girl continued to walk into the bathroom and scan herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a bright blue, an eye color most people would kill to have but Clare didn't see what was so special about them. She always got complimented on them and though she never understood, she accepted each and every compliment graciously. Her hair did stick up all over the place, it was easier for it to since she cut it. It used to be down to her butt, though ever since entering her junior year of high school she had decided to cut it short and had been doing so since. It had now grown to be a little longer than chin length since her last haircut. She was in desperate need of a shower, she looked as though she was a college student who had spent the last 48 hours watching Netflix in her pajamas and eating leftover Chinese food-which is exactly what she was. She hopped in the shower, making sure to condition her hair and shave her legs since she was being forced out of the comfort of her dorm room today and it looked as if the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze so she would wear a dress just like Alli was. Her shower was quick as soon as she finished shaving her legs and washing herself she was out and drying her hair and her body. She walked out of the bathroom with her hair up in a towel and another towel wrapped around her body. "So tell me the plans for today, Al." Clare spoke lazily, walking into her bedroom and grabbing the lotion off of her nightstand. As she applied lotion to herself Alli gave her a rundown of the day. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other half naked before so Clare wasn't intimidated by being around Alli in a towel and Alli couldn't care less if she saw Clare naked anyway so this talking to each other even when one is fresh out of the shower thing was a regular occurance.

"Okay, so first we are going to grab lunch at Bingo's Diner and then I was thinking we could go shopping for an outfit because I was planning on..." Alli spoke loud and clear the first few activities and then after mentioning shopping for a outfit, her voice diminuendoed and got quieter and quieter until Alli was just mumbling. When she finished her mumbles, she shot her head up and flashed Clare a big ol' smile. Clare was skeptical. Of course she was. She could see through Alli no problem. "What was that last part?" Clare inquired, cocking an eyebrow as she continued to apply lotion to her legs. "Grab lunch at Bingo's?" Alli offered up, no longer looking at Clare and instead her sight drifting to the ground nervously. "No after that," the half naked girl mumbled, finishing up with her lotion and plopping the bottle right back down on the nightstand. Clare scanned Alli for any signs she was avoiding something, even though it was obvious she was. Clare always knew her best friend was beautiful, even when Alli was awkward and entering high school not as confident as she is today, Clare still thought she was beautiful. Alli had glowing skin and dark eyes that captured your attention almost always. Her eyelashes were long too and her smile was white as could be and her teeth were straight. Clare felt a twinge of envy but chose to ignore it. Snapping out of her thoughts, Clare sighed and stared straight at Alli. "Just tell me, Alli. What are we going shopping for an outfit for?" Alli pouted slightly "I was hoping you would let me take you to a party."

Clare opened her mouth to say something but Alli cut her off, "Before you say no, I want to explain. So this is a party that Drew Torres is throwing which means that Adam will be there so bam! You already have a friend there besides me. Also, you finished Friends so what else would you watch on Netflix? I think you need a break after watching ten seasons of anything. Also, I just really really would appreciate it if you came because I want you to dance with me and I'll even supply you with a pina colada. Please just come with me, I will do anyth-" The cinnamon haired girl laughed aloud and shook her head, "I was going to say yes either way but I'm definitely taking you up on that pina colada promise." Alli squealed and jumped up in down excitedly which was shocking since she must have been wearing at least five inch heels. "But only because I finished Friends, I think it could potentially be fun, and I figure Adam is dreading it just as much as I am," Clare announced just to make it clear that this would probably be one of the only times Alli didn't need to go on a full on rant for Clare to go. In all honesty, the fact that Clare was going to say yes either way was a shock to Alli. "But before we go to Bingo's and then shopping and then to the party I need to know, will I be coming home alone tonight because Alli Bhandari is planning on staying the night with Drew Torres and getting laid?" Clare teased, getting out of the towel and proceeding to put on her undergarments before tossing on a light blue floral skater dress. It hugged her in all the right places and she enjoyed that the skirt of the dress flared out around her. It was decent length as well reaching just a bit above her knee. Alli had her lips pursed in thought while Clare got dressed, "I don't know 'cause like...I really like Drew but I don't know if he's picking up all the hints that I'm dropping, Clare. Boys suck-ooh! cute dress, when did you get that?" Clare looked down at her garment. "I think a thrift store, though I must say I am not too sure. Thank you though! Anyway, as you were saying about Drew?" the introvert urged Alli to continue on her Drew complaining even though she got distracted halfway through it. Clare knew she wanted to help Alli.

When Alli was finished with her rant about her struggles with Drew, she tossed her hands up in the air dramatically and threw herself onto Clare's bed. "Boys are terrible creatures who will send you mixed signals and tear your heart out. Why does mine have to be so cute and hard to stay mad at?" she cried, exasperated. She felt Clare lay beside her and give her a hug. "Alli, don't even worry about it. No offense to Drew at all but he is definitely not the brightest crayon in the box. Give him some time, keep being your flirty, cute little self and he will definitely get the hint alright? Now, let's go out and get this day over with." Alli shot her best friend a genuine smile, "You're completely right, Clare. As always. Thanks. Let's go." And with that, Clare slipped on her shoes and the girls linked arms going out the door and hoping to enjoy their day on the town.


End file.
